Cupid Just Don't Understand!
by DTNG-TSL-TSR-HM
Summary: A dance at school, the students get partnered up by computer but it seems the computer has bugs. I am not good at summarys please R&R Chapter 3 is up. lilyjake mileyoliver.
1. Miley's Matchup Madness!

This is my first Fanfiction made in this format and on this site I hope you all enjoy it. Read it, judge it, hate it, I don't care just be honest.

"Cupid Just Don't Understand"

Miley and Lilly are walking down the hallway at school; the walls are covered in flyers for the Valentine's Day dance.

"Miley, how are we supposed to get a date by Friday?" Lily asked.

"Lilly, for the last time we are going to pick by computer during fifth period, then we get the results tomorrow before school." Miley said.

"Oh, we get matched up based on what we like." Lily said understandingly.

They walk into their fifth period class; Mr. Picker is standing at the front of the class.

"Lilly, Miley you are late sit down at the computer and follow the instructions on the screen," said Mr. Picker said impatiently.

"Miley I like this we get to miss class to answer tests about ourselves. Oooh, what if I am compatible with Jake Ryan?" Lilly exclaimed.

"I thought you were over him" Miley interrogated.

"Oh yeah, I am, but it would be cool to um… make... all... the... other girls jealous that's it, make them jealous," Lily said.

After School Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are sitting in the Stewart's living room, watching TV. Music from the credits starts playing.

"Wow, that movie was intense" Oliver said nearly petrified.

Then completely out of the blue Lily asked "Is it morning yet?"

Miley stares at Lilly like she is crazy then looks at her watch "Lilly it is only 6:30, we just got out of school two hours ago, are you really concerned about that test, because I don't care who I get partnered with, as long as I have a good time."

"You are only saying that because nobody was going to ask you out if we didn't have that test." Both Miley and Lilly are staring at Oliver, "Okay, I think I am going to leave now"

"I think you should too, before my hand slips upside your head!" Miley yelled just as Jackson and Robbie Ray walked into the house, carrying groceries.

"Whoo-Hooo Miles we ran into your teacher at the grocery store and he told us who you got paired with and it is a hoot" Said Jackson nearly choking because he was laughing so hard.

"Oh great now he is going to tease me about this for the rest of the night" Miley said whining "Dad make him stop!"

"Oh I would bud, but it is too funny" laughed Robbie Ray.

Jackson walked over to Lilly and whispered something in her ear and Lilly got up off the couch, and started walking towards the door. Miley saw her about halfway to the door. "Where are you going?" Miley asked.

"Um, well it is 6:35 and I told my mom that I would help her run her bath water." Lilly said nervously.

"Lilly, tell the truth"

"Okay, Jackson just told me who you got matched with, and he's right it is a hoot" Lilly said then ran out the door.

The next morning Miley dragged herself into school, she saw Lilly and Oliver standing at the bulletin board with the matches. Lily kept running her finger up and down the list looking for her name then she finally found it then sent out an ear piercing scream.

"Miley I got partnered up with Jake!" Lily said screaming and jumping around "Who did you get partnered up with Oliver?"

"This has to be a mistake; I got partnered up with Jake too." Oliver said. Miley and Lilly started laughing out loud. "That isn't funny, well not as funny as who you got partnered with."

"Great, everyone knows but me." Miley said. She walked over to the board where the names were she scrolled her finger across the list until she found her name then she stopped and stared at the board.

"This can't be right I got paired with"………

I just thought that I would end it there, please R&R. Thanks.


	2. Bugs in the system

"On Your Marks, Get Set, Ready. NO!"

"This can't be right I got paired with Amber!" Miley yelled so loudly that the school nearly shook.

"Well look at the good news, Ashley is going with Johnny Collins." Oliver said trying to be supportive, and then Lilly smacked him upside his head.

"What is your problem Oliver, telling Miley that the guy she has a huge crush on is going to the dance with the girl she hates!" Lilly said borderline yelling at him.

"Well, you said it too!"

"But not to her!"

"Will both of you two shut up, because neither of you are helping" Miley said.

"Told you" Oliver and Lilly said at the same time.

"This could be settled easily; we can just go to Mr. Picker and tell him there has been a mistake." Miley said confidently. Then she turned around and saw Amber and Ashley coming down the hall. "Oh, no we can't let them see who they were paired with." So they all stood in front of the board with their arms out to the side so nobody can read the board. Amber and Ashley walked up to them.

"Ok, freaks can you move?" Amber said.

"Why" Miley asked "There isn't anything behind us, we aren't hiding anything if that is what you think, because why would we hide anything from you?"

"Okay, whatever." Said Amber and Ashley at the same time "Oooh, Tsss" they said as they touched their fingers together. "Now move"

"You might not like what you see behind us, but remember we had nothing to do with the outcomes of this." Miley, Lilly, and Oliver stepped aside and Amber and Ashley read the board then screamed so loud it was almost supersonic. "I told you so."

Amber, Ashley, Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Jake Charge into the principal's office, and they all start yelling at once. "Okay, one at a time!" The Principal said.

"We seem to have a problem, I got paired up with another girl," Miley tried to explain calmly.

"I think I have a worse problem, I have a date with two people," Jake said looking with disgust at Oliver.

"And I…. wait I don't have a problem," Ashley said, "I'm fine with what I have"

"I am too!" Lilly said happily.

"I don't want to go to the dance with Jake!" Oliver whined.

"I am sorry but there isn't anything I can do, you would have to talk to Mr. Picker and he won't be back until the dance" the principal explained.

"NO!" Everybody yelled.

"Wait why am I screaming?" Lilly asked Ashley. "I have the perfect date"

"Well yay for you, we still seem to have a problem!" Miley said very angrily.

"I have an idea, how about we go as a group?" Jake said.

"I like that Idea" Lilly, Amber, and Ashley said at the same time with love in their voices.

"I guess, but we can't tell ANYONE who we are matched up with." Miley said very demandingly. They all walked out the office and were completely shocked at what they saw. All six of them wanted to disappear, but they couldn't.


	3. Signs and Dances

Okay, everyone chapter 3. Thank you everyone for the reveiws. This chapter is a little bit longer I hope you all enjoy.

"I Don't Wanna Go"

As they opened the door, everyone from the school was on the other side standing there. When the other students saw the group come out of the office, they laughed 'Miley and Amber' they all were taunting 'Jake and Oliver' they continued their taunting and laughing.

"Wow, I am glad I am not you right now," Lilly said smiling.

"Sure, you can be happy about being paired up with Jake, but I am paired with Amber! You know pure evil in a ponytail." Miley said.

"Well, I think that I should go now, I want to wear matching colors with my date," Ashley said as she ran off.

"Wait, Ashley, what happened to us going to the dance as a group?" Amber yelled in the direction that her former friend ran in. "Fine, she can go to the dance with Johnny Collins, I don't care, I will just be stuck with the freak girl whose name I don't remember."

"So, Miley how are we supposed to go as a group?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I don't wanna go with Jake!" Oliver whined again.

"Well, first we have to get rid of those stupid signs" Miley said as she snatched the sign out of the hands of the person nearest her. "And then we can figure out the dance." The five of them started taking signs out of people's hands and off of the walls until all of the signs were down, then they stuffed them into the trash.

"Okay Miley what are we going to do?" Lilly asked, "Because I am not sharing my date with my best friend."

"Okay, fine we will meet at my house after school before the dance, deal?" Miley was hoping everyone would meet her there.

"Fine," Jake said, followed by Amber, Lilly, and Oliver.

"One question," Ashley said "Where do you live?"

After school they were all at Miley's house discussing what they should do, as Jackson came down the stairs "Hey Myles what are all these kids doing here?"

"Jackson, you are in high school, and you have been on a lot of dates, can you tell us what you think about group dates?" Oliver asked.

"You are asking Jackson about dates, you are hilarious Oliver." Miley said nearly choking from laughter.

"Well, I think group dates are good ideas, especially if the stupid computer at school pairs you up with the wrong person" Jackson said, but this time he was doing the laughing, at Miley.

"Well, fine we will just go as a group, even though everyone knows who we actually got paired up with," Jake said trying to sound positive but it really wasn't something he is good at.

"Okay, you guys I will even see if my dad can get us a limo" Miley told them even though she was secretly planning on using the Hannah limo, "Just go home get changed and I will meet you right out front at 8:00 sharp." Everyone agreed. They all went their separate ways, Miley knowing she had nothing good to wear decided to go raid the Hannah closet. When she got into her room she looked at the clock, 5:30, "I've got plenty of time." She opened up her closet and walked into the bigger, much bigger closet the one Lilly once said resembles a mall. She walked over to where the dresses were she was scrolling through them,

"Nope, wore that to the VMA's"

"Nope, wore that to the MTV awards."

"Wore this to the Grammy's"

Then she came to a nice pink and white ¾ length dress with spaghetti straps "And I wore this to, I don't think I've worn this dress to anything." Miley takes the dress and leaves the Hannah closet, she hangs the dress on the back of her bedroom door and goes across the hall and starts the shower. Miley then steps out of her clothes and takes a quick shower. About five minutes later she comes out of the bathroom, she goes back into her room and sits on her bed; she is starts feeling a little drowsy so she lays her head down.

The next thing Miley knew she was being shaken awake. "Miley get up, it is time to go to the dance." Miley looked up and saw that it was Lilly shaking her. "Lilly, what are you talking about we still have two hours until the dance starts." Miley noticed what Lilly was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt that came down to her knees with a vertical white stripe at the hem.

"Miley, you must have fallen asleep, it is 7:50 we have ten minutes." Lilly said.

"Oh my god where is my dress?" Miley said realizing she was only in a towel.

"Is that it?" Lilly said pointing to the dress hanging on the back of the door.

"Oh, yes" Miley said "Let me change I'll be right down"

"Okay." Lilly went downstairs and decided to watch something on T.V.

_"Okay Moseby I am ready to use the "Prndl""_ "That London Tipton is hilarious" Lilly said, then Miley walked down the stairs, "Wow, Miley you look great"

"Thanks Lilly, you look great yourself" Miley said.

"Thanks, this outfit was my cousins, but she wanted something less "girly"" Lilly said with air quotes as she said that last word.

"So dad, are you ready to drive us to the dance?"

"Of course I am." Robbie Ray said. The three of them got into the limo that was parked out front. Lilly and Miley got in the front and Robbie Ray got into the driver's seat. They pulled up to the end of the block and Oliver, Jake, and Ashley were standing there, Oliver was wearing a white button up shirt, with black dress pants, Jake had on a red button up shirt and white pants, and Amber had on a puffy pink dress that Miley thought made her look like a pink marshmallow. "Okay is that everyone?" Robbie Ray asked from the front seat.

"Yeah dad." Miley said. The limo started going it made it a half a block when it started slowing down.

"What is going on Mr. Stewart?" Oliver asked.

"We're out of gas." He replied.


	4. A Good Ending

"Tell Me When to Know"

A/N: This is the final chapter.

"Dad, we can just walk it is just down the street," Miley said.

"Okay, but stay on the sidewalk," He replied.

"Okay dad," The teenagers started walking down the street, "It is a good thing it is a nice night" Miley said. They walked for about a half a block and they stopped at a light, they were waiting for the light to change when a guy on a motorcycle sped by, splashing mud on all of them, except Jake who was standing behind Miley.

"Ewwww, I am all muddy!" Amber screamed "The only time I get in mud is if it is a mud bath, and this isn't a mud bath!"

"I think we should go home, I don't feel like dancing anyway." Oliver said.

"We are going to go that dance and we are going to have fun," Miley said sounding a bit crazy. The light turned green so they started walking across the street, they turned when they got across. The school was only two blocks away. They walked another block when Jake said "I have to pee"

"What, can't you wait until we get to school?" Lilly asked.

"I don't think I can."

"Well go behind that tree." Oliver said, pointing to the tree in the yard they were standing in front of. Jake walked behind the tree; he was back there for about 15 seconds when the porch light on the house came on. A middle aged lady came out on the porch.

"Who are you, why are you in my yard?" She said and the turned the sprinklers on, and of course with dirt in her yard muddy water was being splashed at Jake, "Sic 'em Killer" the lady said and her dog ran after Jake, biting on his pant leg.

"Get off of me you stupid dog!" Jake yelled he was shaking his leg trying to get the dog off of him. As a result of all that shaking and biting, Jake's pant leg tore and the dog ran into the house with it in his mouth. "Oh no, these pants were 700 bucks!"

"Get over it and let's get to the dance" Miley said. They walked down the street and finally made it to the school. They walked up to side door that leads to the gymnasium, but they were stopped by the school police.

"Nobody gets in after 8:30, those are the rules." The officer said.

"Okay, Mr. Officer Sir, you are going to let us in there or my daddy will be very mad!" Amber yelled.

"Oh, and I don't wanna make daddy mad." The officer said sarcastically.

"Okay then how about 100 bucks and you can let us in?" Jake said.

"Deal!" The officer said. They walked inside and surprisingly nobody stared at them they continued dancing. Ashley walked up to them, "Oh Amber I am sorry, I didn't think you were really gonna come with these losers." She said.

"I thought you were going to come with Johnny Collins?" Amber asked her.

"I was but he said 'I don't want to go to a dance with a conceited girl like you' but at least he complimented me" Ashley replied.

"There was no complement in that sentence," Lilly said.

"Whatever," Amber and Ashley said at the same time "Oooh Tsss" they said as they touched their fingers together.

"Well at least they are friends again," Miley said.

"Yeah, but now nobody would want to dance with us," Lilly said.

"Lilly why would you think that?" Jake asked.

"You may not have noticed but I am covered in mud," she replied.

"So am I," Jake said "So can one muddy person ask another muddy person..."

"Yes, I'll dance with you," Lilly said. They went to the dance floor and started dancing.

"So." Oliver said.

"Oliver would you like to dance with me?" Miley asked.

"Sure." He answered. Lilly and Jake were dancing and they looked happy. Miley and Oliver were dancing and they looked happy. Ashley and Amber were tripping kids by the snack table, and they looked happy. After 15 minutes of dancing slow song came on and every one started slow dancing except for Miley and Oliver. "Hey, listen to that it is a slow song," Oliver said.

"Well, what are you waiting for an invitation?" Miley said, she grabbed Oliver and pulled him close to her. They were slow dancing in the center of the dance floor. Just as the slow song went off Miley looked into Oliver's eyes, she never noticed before how nice they looked, but she did notice that they were getting closer. The next thing she knew was that Oliver's lips were touching hers and she didn't seem to have a problem with it. She couldn't believe that she just let Oliver kiss her.

"Alright everyone, it is time for you to go home," said the DJ. Oliver grabbed Miley's hand; they started searching the crowd until they found Jake and Lilly. They started to walk home.

"You know what you guys, Lilly and I are going to take a different way" Jake said. When they got to the corner Jake and Lilly went one way as Oliver and Miley went the other, "Okay you guys see you tomorrow," Miley said. Oliver and Miley kept walking until they got to Miley's house, "You know no matter how bad a day can start it can always end great." Miley said. They walked up the pathway still holding hands, when they got to the door Oliver gave Miley a good-night kiss as they finally let go of each other's hands.

"Thanks for the great time Miley" Oliver said.

"You're welcome." She replied. Miley went into the house, and Oliver walked all the way home with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
